


Motherfucking Broccoli

by jesuschristtakethewheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broccoli, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Swearing, avengers!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuschristtakethewheel/pseuds/jesuschristtakethewheel
Summary: You accidentally stab and steal an ancient, time-worn tablet. Not a slab of stone, though, the Apple kind. It may or may not have something to do with your stalker, who may or may not be chasing you through the Avenger’s Compound to get said tablet back.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Motherfucking Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The broccoli story is based off of real events because I love broccoli. :) Comments and kudos are amazing and really appreciated!! Come talk to me on tumblr. I'm @jesuschristtakethewheel!

You weren’t an idiot. A little clumsy, a fair deal mischievous, and pretty loud, maybe. But not an idiot. You could tell when someone was watching you. And someone was definitely watching you. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint how you knew. But the gut feeling was there. And if you knew one thing, it was that your instincts were always right. (Except for that one time that you tried to make broccoli by following your instincts and managed to spill oil all over the oven, but continued to bake the broccoli despite the fire hazard because you loved broccoli, and ended up blowing up the oven and burning your nose. But other than that, your instincts were always right.)

Trying to appear as casual as you could, you slipped your hand in your pocket. You could still feel the person watching you. Your neck began to bead with sweat. The dagger in your pocket was the only weapon you had on you, so you only had one shot. You took a deep breath, steadying yourself to focus. Spinning on your heel, you whipped your head around while flinging your knife at your envisioned target. 

There wasn’t a single soul in the hallway, but your knife wasn’t attached to the wall. Instead, it was stuck in an iPad on the floor. A fancy iPad with a golden lining, but an iPad nonetheless. Crouching down to look closer, you heard a faint rustle on your left side. You stepped on the iPad, yanked the dagger out of the iPad, and pointed it where you heard the sound. There was only one person who could be behind this. You lowered the dagger, tucked the iPad in the hem of your pants, and stood up. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, stalker,” you mocked, twirling the dagger in your hand. “I know you’re there, Loki. You really must be losing your touch.” 

You felt his hot breath on your cheek before he appeared in front of you. With his dark hair slicked back under his shiny, golden helmet, and his lithe body pressed up against yours, you couldn’t stop your heartbeat from going wild. He was an asshole, but he was a gorgeous asshole. “Insufferable as always, Y/N,” he drawled, leaning down to get even closer to you, as if that were even possible. “You have something of mine. Give it back. Do so, and I’ll deal with you later.”

You couldn’t help but challenge him. You smirked. “Make me.” You shoved Loki in the chest, pushing against him with all of your strength (possibly groping his chest in the process), which distracted him long enough for you to turn heel and flee. 

Sprinting through the halls of the Avenger Compound, you navigated through the crowds of people who stared at you, some with confusion at a random woman running around with a knife, others with recognition of seeing you with the other Avengers, until you found a deserted hallway that had rooms which were reinforced with a material that could block enhanced people’s powers. Looking around to make sure no one saw you, you slipped into one of the rooms, locked the door behind you, and sat down with your back to the door. 

Panting softly, you withdrew the iPad. It had a couple hairline cracks around the hole your knife made, but it still worked when you tried to turn it on. Surprisingly enough, there was no password to get to the contents, but the iPad did belong to a God who was very adept at magic. There was only one app on the iPad: Photos. You hesitated. If you clicked to open the app, you would be betraying Loki’s trust. You didn’t want to do that, no matter how curious you were. You respected the asshole too much to take away his choice to privacy. 

Powering off the iPad and tucking it back into your pants, you stood up and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. It may only be an iPad to you, but you were sure it meant a lot to Loki. You hoped you hadn’t made him mad by running away with it. You turned the lock and swung the door open. Loki was standing right outside, glaring at you, with his arms crossed. It was probably not the best time to notice that his posture was accentuating his muscles, but you did so anyway.

Before you could even say a word, Loki was in your personal space. “Did you look?” With each word, Loki took a step closer, driving you to take a step backwards. You could see the storm of fear and hurt in his eyes. He had expected you to invade his privacy.

“I didn’t. I swear!” You needed him to believe you. He just looked at you with indifference. “I turned it on, but I didn’t open the app. I wouldn’t betray you like that.” You thought you could see Loki softening, but it must have been a trick of the lighting. “Also, I’m sorry for the damage. I didn’t mean to.” You took the iPad and handed it to him, looking at the ground. You couldn’t bear to look him in the eye.

Loki placed his hand on your cheek, caressing it almost lovingly. His hand felt so smooth on your cheek, even though he was barely touching you. Tilting your face so you looked into his eyes, he whispered, “Thank you, darling. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Loki brought you into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around you and laying his head on your shoulder. You’d never felt so warm before, well, except for that time you blew up the fucking oven.


End file.
